


【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】END

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5:【END】【CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin），PG】<br/>【附录：要塞追随者数据】<br/>西式BGM：Wolf at the gates（要塞唱诗版）（【http://music.163.com/#/song?id=29755434】←从5:26开始的一小节，7:08开始正片）顺便说，官方的OST原声碟总是能完美闪避我最喜欢的那支，蹬腿<br/>日式BGM：to the beginning，中式BGM：一剪梅</p>
            </blockquote>





	【德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（6.0plus）】END

END

刚刚落地的狮鹫被飞行管理员牵走了。清凉的泉水和温暖的草窝正在等待着它。从狮鹫上跳下来的人类少年走向右侧灰褐与雪白互相点缀的树木枝干。然后他向要塞中覆盖着蓝色瓦片的小型建筑物走去。

还有一些距离时他皱起眉头。两架柜子上堆放着乱七八糟的卷轴，它们旁边放着一个，空箱子。

站在建筑里的男人面对铭文师的抄写台，背对外面。听到脚步声他向右侧扭头，看到来人，露出欣喜的眼神。

“很高兴见到你，殿下。”他说。

怎么是空的。暴风城的王子心想。

他的记忆里，海军上将从未搁置过自己的责任，无论是生前或是……现在。

他进到建筑物内部，和联盟的军官交谈几句，找到原料箱，掀开盖子。

他再次皱眉。蔚蓝色的小朵固体颜料把它添得满满的。

怎么回事。

“有人帮你收了。”灵体形态的人类向右后方歪过身子，抬起手里透明的战刃，向远处点了一下，“他在旅店等你。顺便问问，这次来会待多久？指挥官？”

安度因感觉嗓子噎了一下。他叹口气，把手中的原料箱盖子放下：“上将，请不要用那个头衔称呼我。”

“遵命，王子殿下。”泰勒将军的笑容颇有些正人君子的风度，“不过它可是国王亲自任命的。”

安度因沮丧地皱眉。这个坏习惯终于传染到上将了。

两颗星球的和平谈判成果多少让人有点意外。德拉诺星球的土著居民不信任任何一个来自艾泽拉斯星球的人，几场扯皮下来唯一可以让德拉诺人接受的结果是联盟部落全部滚蛋，由德拉诺自己处理自己的事情。联盟撤出了影月谷，没过几天，来自阿兰卡峰的鸦人们把位于坠落之月的联盟要塞烧成了一个黑黝黝的大坑。

但是安度因的要塞仍然在霜壁走廊屹立。和平爱好者称这片建筑群为圣地，从黑暗之门另一侧过来的访客络绎不绝。

至少，在王子的伤养好之前的一段时间里，一直是这种无法控制的万人空巷。最后瓦里安不得不把儿子带回艾泽拉斯养伤，以免那些完全不会看气氛的追随者和朝圣者们过于频繁地骚扰他。

直到前一阵，他终于不用再依赖拐杖走路，精神状态也恢复稳定，他的父亲才不情愿的同意他回归德拉诺。安度因相信，如果不是别无选择，他的父亲绝对不会允许他再一次踏上这片土地。为了能够更好地保护他，国王给了王子一个新身份，结果它最大的作用只是害的他的儿子不断地向身边的人们抗议。安度因从小习惯别人称呼他的头衔，但是这个新头衔太奇怪了，他每次听到都一哆嗦。

德拉诺军事行动总指挥官——它和钢铁部落的那些“督军”有什么区别？一点不想听到它。

更奇怪的是，他身边的每个人都认定了这个称呼。明明他摆出强烈抗议的架势，还是有人见缝插针地这么叫他，还像传染一样愈演愈烈。

他决定放弃这个话题：“要塞没有什么异常吧，上将？”

“看起来没有。不过我现在不敢相信我的直觉。”泰勒的灵魂说道。王子心里有点难过，但是上将似乎并不介意。男人抬手指向议政厅，“你最好去问问索恩中尉。据说黑石和碎手氏族仍然不太安分，悬槌堡也有点动静。”

“还有……”他停顿一下，“古尔丹。”

安度因心里一沉。放走兽人术士的后果一定会很糟糕，但是当时他别无选择。

“我知道了。”他有些沉重地说，“我会让部队随时戒备。”

圣光保佑，德拉诺并非完全拒绝来自艾泽拉斯的帮助——他们对恢复身份的联盟王子表现出了高度的信任和尊敬。瓦里安国王非常不高兴，但是生米已经煮成熟饭了。

“这些话你最好还是告诉卡德加。”泰勒看着王子，有些绷不住的笑意，“我早就不是指挥官了。”

安度因惊觉，顿时有些尴尬：“抱歉，上将，我只是……”

只是太习惯了。他在潘达利亚游览以及“闯祸”的时候，气急败坏地跟在他身后收拾烂摊子的人，一直是泰勒将军。

短暂爆发的冲突和战争仍然毁灭了一些他所熟悉的事物，每次想起都令王子心痛不已。就在他陷在钢铁部落内部的短暂时间里，泰勒上将和维纶出事了。

男人笑着摇头，抬起手。

“此生此世，为了联盟。”他拍拍少年的金发，“为了我们未来的国王。”

王子窘迫地缩了缩脖子，有些不知道如何回应。但是泰勒不需要他的回应，灵体形态的男人径自走开，开始调整材料架上的材料。

安度因摸着脑袋苦笑。佩佩叫了一声。

少年走出铭文师之家，靴子在薄薄的雪地上踩出足印。对面的裁缝店里，一架巨大的机器人正在哐当哐当欢乐地殴打织布机。安度因看了一眼空荡荡的储物箱。

可能上次把整理制造材料的事忘干净了。过一会再来添好了。

一朵比他高一些的肉色能量云和他擦肩而过。跟在它后面的两个熊猫人向王子弓身抱拳。安度因回礼，目送卡德加寄放在要塞的奥术仆从悠悠飘远。

他哆嗦着，用两只胳膊环住自己，一边往议政厅走，一边四下扫视他的朋友们帮助他建造的基地。乳白色的石质建筑和环境中的冰霜雪野融为一体，偶尔几处点缀着明黄和湛蓝色的旗帜或者徽章。霜火岭上的联盟要塞可以说具备了优异的天然保护色。矮人塞林曾经幽默地调侃，他的眼睛快要被白卒搭起来的白要塞闪瞎了。

不过后来这个笑话变得不太好笑了。在出现了几个雪盲症患者之后。

一阵冷风吹过，安度因哆嗦一下，加快脚步。长时间不来，总是忘记霜火岭冰窖一般的气温。又忘记带上斗篷了。

他在要塞中央的巨大火堆旁边停下。汉比太太的小哈巴狗派普斯蹦跶着从他的小腿旁边跑过。王子望向火堆不远处两张摆满食物却空荡荡的桌子，皱眉。

人都去哪了？通常总会有几个寄居在要塞的追随者坐在那里大吃大喝的。

他伸出手烤火。一个小失误，他把炉石忘在要塞了，只好从阿什兰飞过来。缰绳握了太久，他的手指有些僵直。

虽然理论上法师的传送术可以把他直接传送到要塞，但是……安度因的脑海里闪过他的阿姨的表情。确切地说，是她捂在额头上的手指。每当听到有关德拉诺的情报时，吉安娜.普罗德摩尔女士总是会做出一个往事不堪回首般的动作。小王子扯出一个尴尬的笑。

可是这不是他的错啊。怎么想都不是他的错。

——就像……不认为是他的错一样。

他深深地吸一口气，呼出来，热气在口鼻处结成一团白雾。

活着真好。真不敢相信，几个月前的一段时间里，他每一天都在猜测自己会怎么死。

他收回手，扶着木栏，喘着气，爬上议政厅门口前长长的连续三十一级台阶。如果早点知道他的两条腿会频繁受伤，建造的时候该在中间加几个休息平台的。不过当时的要塞建筑师不是巴隆斯。全都不是内行的几个伙伴商量着搭起来的建筑毕竟会有缺陷，抱怨也没有用。

他又想起一件事，尴尬地笑一下。内行更麻烦。

艾泽拉斯的主力部队刚刚从影月谷转移过来时，新来的要塞建筑师们曾经企图把“毫无美感的”大火堆调换成一座五层喷泉，或者改用尖桩和碎石而非整块整块的白色巨石搭建城墙。由于审美的激烈冲突，联盟和部落险些在他的要塞里大打出手。

但是巴隆斯和加兹鲁维之间的争执最终还是乖乖地消停了。在他们集体被霜火岭的寒风冻透气之后，人类和地精不约而同地默许了霜月要塞的布局。

王子踏上最上面一级台阶，朝放在右手边雪地里的储物箱望了一眼，皱眉。又是空的，怎么回事。

他走进门，穿过议政厅的两座小型前厅，望着空荡荡的长屋，再次皱眉。

又是一个人也没有？今天出什么问题了？

他走向指挥台，在上面发现一张纸，父亲指派给他的任务专员留给他的便条。杜隆坦终于说服了奥格瑞姆，黑石兽人和他的追随者们脱离氏族，正在通过霜狼向艾泽拉斯的要塞寻求帮助。索恩中尉和要塞建筑师巴隆斯.阿历克斯顿一起去处理这起外交事件了。

您的要塞在指挥官的管理下坚如磐石，她写道，请原谅我们暂时脱岗。

安度因忍俊不禁。任务专员和建筑师的绯闻早就传进了他的耳朵。他看着便条，笑着摇头。他又冒出另一个念头，再次笑着摇了摇头。

德莱尼守备官并没有向太多人提及。但是除了安度因在卡拉波的女性朋友本人之外，似乎每一个人都知道，新任的大主教伊瑞尔，是守备官玛尔拉德在另一条时光之路中离世的爱妻。

……虽然，黑暗之门第一次见面时，夫妻俩差一点拚得你死我活。安度因完全没发现伊瑞尔一直悄悄地跟在他后面。不过也多亏了她的及时营救，他现在还能站在这里。

王子又不好意思地笑了一阵，望着纸条上明显属于暴风城建筑师代写的笔迹，收起笑容，叹了口气。

和谈开始后就再也没见过……了。

在钢铁部落度过的最后一段时间对他的身心造成了重创。回到联盟的最初几个星期内，一旦提及相关事件都会导致他突如其来的痛哭或者干呕。而维纶——原本的时间流的，他的导师和挚友——有些痛心地告诉他，由于他的骨头多次经历断裂和塌缩，他的身高恐怕不会再增长了。

这个消息让安度因沮丧了一阵子。但是他的父亲和吉安娜阿姨听说以后，都是一副塞拉摩又被炸了一遍但是难以发怒的神情，让王子感觉十分愧疚，又莫名好笑。

反正这不是他的错。

他放下纸条，开始翻动桌面上厚实的情报单。钢铁部落消停之后，德拉诺真正的威胁终于露头。古尔丹、迦罗娜、索克雷萨、奥金顿的叛徒尼娅米，战歌和一部分黑石氏族的力量终于投放在了它们该在的地方。卡加斯.刃拳不太满意现状，格罗玛什的声望暂时还能压住他，但是他整天往悬槌堡跑的行为仍然很可疑。

图拉妮和伊沙尔带人去教训他了。安度因看着任务单笑了一下。他们正在前往悬槌堡的路上。

卡加斯喜欢打架，尤其喜欢群殴，王子想着，只要让他有架打，应该就不会太闹腾。

反观黑手那边就有点麻烦。黑石氏族和沙塔斯城之间的关系接近仇恨。索克雷萨的出现挽救了局面，至少让事情变好了一些。他们现在有了共同的敌人。

安度因又翻了翻那些任务单，所有的任务都正在进行中。他困惑地笑了笑。怎么回事，出门的时间算错了吗？

被联盟救出来的时候，他的要塞几乎处在瘫痪状态，追随者们一窝蜂地围上来问长问短，或者请教任务细节，他硬撑了一段时间后，精神崩溃了。

他在二十四个惊慌失措的追随者面前嚎啕大哭。他的父亲不得不把他接回艾泽拉斯。

那之后再也没有人敢和他谈论他的私事。瓦里安则是一副听天由命的样子，和吉安娜阿姨一样，他让步了。

王子放下任务单。

鸦人们把冲突最激烈的那段时间里外界发生的事情告诉了他。他听得目瞪口呆，后来每次想起都感觉后背一阵发寒。看起来，加尔鲁什或者他中间的任何一个人出事，都会演变成德拉诺和艾泽拉斯之间的毁灭性灾难。

但是他们活下来了。

或许他曾经失心疯的豁出性命救加尔鲁什，或许加尔鲁什出乎所有人意料舍命救下了他。他们毕竟都活下来了。钢铁狂潮戛然而止，德拉诺的命运就此起死回生。

那么，现在的这些是他想要的吗？

安度因泄气地望着指挥台。至少指挥官不是他想要的。

然而，他赌上他的全部赢得的和平，虽然不尽人意，也没有否定的必要。尽管他们仍然需要对付巨大的原兽和戈隆，尽管暗影议会仍然在蠢蠢欲动，但是他们和钢铁部落主要部队之间的军事冲突停止了。和平很珍贵，那些兽人们终于弄明白了。

只是觉得还少了点什么。有一点点失落感……

他摆脱这个念头，走出议政厅。右手边的旅店吸引了他的视线。

泰勒将军好像说过有人想找他。王子扶着楼梯扶手，艰难地爬下议政厅门口的台阶，踏过一段平缓的雪地，又爬上旅店门口的另一段台阶。当初建要塞的时候，他想着，真应该采纳瑞沙德的建议，花点时间，把这几个石头堆推平。

他在旅店门口喘匀气息，穿过低矮的门洞。

底层一个人也没有，比黑暗之门刚开启那段时间冷清太多了。他扭转脖子扫视屋里，各种日用品乱七八糟地堆放在旅店的各个角落。二楼传来一阵来历不明的声音，安度因抬起头。

“米尔豪斯？”他第一个想到的人，喜欢往二楼卧室里钻的小矮子，“钢铁星弹放在议政厅的藏品室了，你随时可以去拿。”

一片寂静。

不是那个侏儒吗？安度因皱眉，苦恼地望着旅店的台阶。

圣光保佑，一点不想爬它们。

他让双腿交替重心，绕过一个酒桶，刚刚想要踏上第一级台阶，突然一阵下楼梯的巨响。

王子心里一悸，急忙抬头。

巨大的身影出现在楼梯尽头，迅速压迫过来。安度因吓得爆退几步，膝弯撞上一把放在楼梯口的椅子，两腿一软扑通坐倒。曾经每时每刻都在侵染他的恐惧，仿佛从未遗忘过一般，骤然袭击了他。

加尔鲁什站在他面前。兽人居高临下地瞪着他，喘着粗气。他的模样仍然没有改变，安度因惊慌失措地想着，和塞拉摩，和圣钟，和白虎寺，和……

“米尔豪斯是谁？”兽人咬着牙。

和……什么？？安度因愣住。

短暂的几秒钟内他们无言地互相瞪视。就像他们隔着谈判桌，最后一次远远对视时一样。

旅店的火堆发出木材燃烧的噼啪声。霜火岭的寒风透过洞开的木门，一丝丝侵染着室内的暖意。

尖细的声音响起。安度因屏着呼吸凝视兽人，加尔鲁什也瞪着他，随着长时间的沉默，兽人的目光开始一次一次地往他的头顶扫。细细的鸣叫声忽高忽低，婉转清脆，安度因感觉头上的小爪子抓了抓他的头发。

“……它什么东西？！”

兽人终于沉不住气，伸出手掌，一把抄起停歇在男孩头顶的小东西。刚刚看到他开始，他同时看到男孩的脑袋上顶着一个奇怪的玩意，它在一刻不停地摇晃和叫唤。太碍眼了。

安度因憋住的一口气有些放松，又立刻重新憋住。佩佩啄了兽人的手指几下，抗议地叫两声，啵的一声从抓着它的手掌中挣脱。它扑闪翅膀，顺着棕褐色光秃秃的脑袋飞高，小爪子握住兽人头顶的头皮，收拢翅膀，满意地蹲坐下来。

沉默更尴尬了。安度因瞪着毫无自觉地坐在兽人脑袋上的佩佩，加尔鲁什举着空荡荡的手掌，眼睛瞪得滚圆。

木材烧爆的声音再次响起。

“……他可能是喜欢你？”王子愣愣地开口。

“什么！？”加尔鲁什愤怒地抬起手。

他想把它抓下来捏死。安度因想着，有点惊悚于他对面前这个兽人的了解。他盯着他的小鸟朋友，祈祷它快点飞走。

他明显低估了他病得多严重。现在他僵得整个身体动弹不得。

但是下一秒他看到，加尔鲁什开始厌恶地向上翻眼睛。佩佩端坐在他的头顶，愉悦地发出几声鸣叫。

兽人抬起的手掌僵在半空。

王子坐在椅子里，仰着头，看着兽人举着一只手，表情从愤怒，慢慢地扭曲成不知所措，慢慢地，又重新扭回愤怒。安度因骤然意识到，他正在因为突然的心软生他自己的气。

他……变了。

佩佩再次发出一串清脆的鸣叫。加尔鲁什抬高举着的那只手，笨拙地在头顶挥舞，像要赶跑一只苍蝇似的。安度因抿起嘴，身子抖了一下。

佩佩纹丝没动。小红鸟低下脑袋，好奇地瞅着它的不情愿的木桩。加尔鲁什的眼球被它弄得对在了一起。

小王子忍不住咧开嘴。一个压抑的笑音从他嘴里冒出。

“敢笑就上了你。”加尔鲁什恼火地喷气。他被不识好歹的小鸟气的够呛，而另一个更加不识好歹的男孩居然在看着他笑。他使劲摇了摇脑袋，佩佩整个儿晃了晃，开心地叫了一声。

他真的变了。

安度因看着眼前。加尔鲁什凶狠而无奈地翻着眼睛，他的头顶坐着一只圆滚滚的大眼睛蓝嘴小红鸟，它无辜地歪着脖子。

好像什么禁忌被打破了似的。男孩一只手颤抖地指向兽人，用尽全身的力气爆发出一阵毫无形象的狂笑。加尔鲁什在安度因的爆笑声里愤怒地再次用力挥手。小鸟终于飞走了。

该死，他想，下次绝对不能再手软了。

安度因仍然在拼命地笑，捧着肚子，喘不过气似的。人类少年尽力吸了一口气，止住声音，抬头望向兽人，绷不住似的再次喷笑。

加尔鲁什眯眼看着他笑。金蓝色衣装的男孩子笑得整个人窝进椅子，眼看着快笑到地板上去了。

很好——这一次他不会手软了。

他一把打横抱起男孩，往楼上的卧室走。安度因由于身体腾空而惊叫一声，仍然笑着，无所适从地抬起手，搭住兽人的肩膀。

原本想来和他谈谈。加尔鲁什感觉到小崽子不老实的手。不过看起来，这个永远一副欠操模样的男孩，可能更适合另一种对待方式。

 

END

 

 

 

附录：

要塞追随者：加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮

阵营：霜火岭联盟要塞独有

品质：传说（橙色）

等级：100

类别：战士

技能：

**顺劈斩**

由战士施放，可同时伤害多个敌人。

应对：

爪牙围攻

**英勇飞跃**

由战士施放，可迅速躲避伤害。

应对：

危险区域

**重击**

由战士施放，可打断施法。

应对：

强力法术

专长：

**工程学**

被指派到工坊时可出售工程学装置，还能提高产品订单的产量。

**要塞督军／要塞指挥官**

能够根据要塞资源和追随者技能专长判断及下达其余追随者的任务，监督矿井矿工和药圃劳工每日收割资源送交银行。如果要塞搭建有专业建筑，则每数小时前往收取产品，并下达新订单。

**炉石专家**

一位备受关注的战术大师，小队成员的经验获取速度提高35%

 

 

=====

BGM请依个人审美自取（三种样式三个曲风）

 

西式：

Wolf at the gates（要塞唱诗版）

（【http://music.163.com/#/song?id=29755434】←从5:26开始的一小节，7:08开始正片）顺便说，官方的OST原声碟总是能完美闪避我最喜欢的那支，蹬腿

 

日式：

to the beginning

あと一度だけ奇迹は起こるだろう  
优しい声で描く歪んだ未来  
もう谁も泣かない世界の为に  
红く汚された空の  
何処にも届かず消える叫びと祈り  
慰めは舍てて行ける

奇丽な月の光が  
始まりへと沈み行く  
その彼方へ  
闭ざされてく瞳で  
まだ远くへ  
手を伸ばす  
君の叹きを信じて

本当は谁が救われたくて  
迷う心が空に穴を穿つ  
君を选んで  
たった二人の歓びを探せたなら  
どんな冷たい焔に身を焼かれても  
微笑みの近く

のたうつ梦 命の意味  
怯えてるこの世界を  
澄んだ水の中へ还したい  
哀しみだけ消せはしない  
そんな人の心の理さえ  
この手で切り裂いて

Down to zero we go

奇丽な月の光は  
ただ静かに  
始まりへ朽ちて行くよ  
闭ざされた憧れは  
まだ远くへ  
闇の中  
君と生きた  
日々の全て  
优しい歌

回到原点

奇迹还会最后降临一次吧  
在那被温婉声线描摹的扭曲的未来  
为了再不会有人哭泣的世界  
因着沾染血污的天空  
响彻尚未传达便已消逝的呐喊与祷告  
所以舍弃慰藉挺身前行

旖旎的月光  
漫向原点和终将湮灭的彼方  
缓缓闭上的眼眸  
仍往去向远方的手投放目光  
信奉着你的叹息

其实渴望被谁救赎  
迷惘的心贯穿苍穹的空洞  
倘若将你选择  
探寻仅属于你我的喜悦  
纵使这副身躯遭受冰冷刺骨的烈火灼烧  
笑靥依然触手可及

翻滚的梦想  
生命的意义  
想让这颤抖的世界  
重归那澄明的水中  
惟有悲伤无法驱散  
就算是这人心的法则  
也要亲手把它撕裂

纯洁的月光  
悄然朝着诞生的原点枯萎熄灭  
被压抑的憧憬  
尚封存于久远的黑暗中  
与你共同生存过的时光  
全都是温柔的歌谣

 

中式：

一剪梅

真情 像草原广阔  
层层 风雨不能阻隔  
总有 云开 日出 时候  
万丈阳光 照耀你我  
真情 像梅花开过  
冷冷 冰雪不能掩没  
就在 最冷 枝头 绽放  
看见春天 走向你我  
雪花飘飘 北风萧萧  
天地 一片苍茫  
一剪寒梅 傲立雪中  
只为 一人飘香  
爱我所爱 无怨无悔  
此情 长留 心间

 

雪花飘飘 北风萧萧  
天地 一片苍茫  
一剪寒梅 傲立雪中  
只为 伊人飘香  
爱我所爱 无怨无悔  
此情 长留 心间

↑↑↑同时致敬所有冷CP党↑↑↑


End file.
